


It's Always Raining In Ferelden

by katling



Series: Dragon Age Alternative Pairing Week [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, carver is not a morning person, felix disapproves of rain, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining in Ferelden. This was not part of the Grey Warden recruitment speech. Felix would remember if it was.</p>
<p>Written for Day 2 of the Dragon Age Alternative Pairing Appreciation Week - Everyday Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Raining In Ferelden

Felix poked his head out from the tent and viewed the weather outside with disgust. The sky was grey and low and the rain dripped endlessly from the heavy clouds. He’d heard the rain begin the previous night but had hoped that it would pass by the time morning arrived. Unfortunately he wasn’t that lucky.

“Ugh,” he said as he closed the tent flap and flopped back onto the bedroll he shared with his travelling companion

“Wha’?” came the muffled, sleepy, slurred response.

Felix looked over at Carver and couldn’t help the smile that came to his face. Carver was buried somewhere under their pile of blankets and cloaks with only his tousled hair sticking out the top. He took the concept of sleep more seriously than anyone else Felix had ever known and was definitely not a morning person. 

“It’s raining,” he said with deep disgust.

Carver shuffled under the blankets until one hand emerged to pull them away from his face. He looked mostly asleep still but his eyes were at least open. Sort of.

“It’s Ferelden,” he muttered. “It’s always raining in Ferelden.”

“This was not mentioned in the Grey Warden recruitment speech I got,” Felix continued. “There was a great deal about duty and some mentions of dying that were entirely superfluous given my situation but absolutely nothing about tromping around the countryside in the rain.”

Carver snorted with sleepy amusement. “You sound like Dorian.”

Felix blinked then chuckled. “I do, don’t I? I even have an enormous Fereldan barbarian to curl up with at night, just like he does.” He was delighted when Carver blushed. “You know, there must be something about big burly Fereldans that we decent Tevinters find irresistible. Fenris and your brother. Dorian and Cullen. Me and you.”

“That’s a very small sample,” Carver said, his blush deepening though he also looked mildly disgruntled, probably at having to think about his brother and his elven lover.

“Well, I did say decent Tevinters,” Felix replied, drawing a laugh from the other man.

Carver stretched out one long arm and tweaked the tent flap enough so that he could peer out. He grimaced then let the flap drop closed again. “We don’t have to leave just yet.” He yawned. “We’re not on any kind of time line so we can wait out the rain if you’d like.”

“Oh, good.” Felix arched an eyebrow. “Now, whatever are we going to do to pass the time?”

“Sleep?” Carver suggested innocently.

Felix pulled off the shirt he’d put on to combat the chill in the air when he’d crawled out of their bedroll, revealing that he hadn’t bothered with smallclothes or breeches. “Is that really what you want to do?”

Carver’s eyes widened and he suddenly looked a whole lot more awake. “Not really.” Felix smirked as Carver lifted the blankets. “Get in here.”

Felix slid into the warm cocoon Carver had created and was pulled close to his lover. “Mmmm, much better,” he all but purred as Carver’s hands began to wander.

He pulled off Carver’s shirt as his fellow Warden wriggled out of his breeches and then there was no more consideration of the rain.


End file.
